gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Prairie
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = prairie |handlingname = PRAIRIE |textlabelname = PRAIRIE |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 80 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 70% White Plate 2 - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bollokan Prairie (Korean: 프레리, Peuleli) is a compact two-door coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car's design is heavily influenced by the (which is also known as the Tuscani in Europe) especially the front end and side profile, and the rear configuration seems to be a cross between the Hyundai Coupe and the . The headlights have a similar design to the Kuruma from Grand Theft Auto III. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle's categorization in the compacts class is a somewhat underestimate for the car's output. While the vehicle posses a low top speed, it still holds amazing power for its body style. The car is powered by a relatively high rpm engine, which can be heard prominently when throttling the vehicle aggressively upon start-up, as well as when decelerating and downshifting. The vehicle has a front wheel drive layout, which gives the car a large ability to drift without much work put into the mixture of steering and throttle, and still gives great potential. The reason for its great drifting abilities is not only its FWD layout, but also the high revving engine, impressive handling and light-weight body. The vehicle's gear ratio is rather average, but its lowest gears tend to have a high gear ratio, when shifting from neutral to first, and first to second, evidently by both sound and response time. The vehicle's front wheel drive and low-tread tires are not a great mash-up, as it results in the vehicle's renowned wheel-spinning when starting. In terms of durability, the vehicle isn't too capable of accepting and dusting-off damage, as it often results in the axles bending, and subsequently the wheels cambering. The Prairie's front end is also very vulnerable to damage, due to the large amount of detachable parts, such as the entire front bumper and wheel arches, which lead to a large amount of the vehicle being exposed. The engine is average at taking gunshots, where it is comparable to the other vehicles of its class. Oddly, despite being front wheel drive, the engine is laid longitudinally, a normally tricky combination. The engine model appears to be a double overhead camshaft inline-4 with a small air filter in the intake. It is mounted in a front engine, front wheel drive configuration, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. The engine sound is seemingly low powered, but somewhat high-revving with relatively smooth timing. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Prairie-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As of the After Hours update for Grand Theft Auto Online, the Prairie received several new modifications, not available in story mode. Image Gallery Prairie-GTAV-Front.jpg|A white Prairie in Grand Theft Auto V. Prairie-GTAV-RSC.png|The Prairie on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be commonly seen driving around Rockford Hills and West Vinewood, including nearby neighborhoods such as Alta, Burton, Hawick, Vespucci and Pillbox Hill. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Prairie is more common to find than in Single Player, however the Prairie is now rarer to find as of the 1.13 Update. *Can be commonly seen driving around Vinewood, or near the Vinewood Race Track. * Can be requested by Simeon, making it more common to spawn. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Prairie sells for $2,500 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General * The default radio station for the Prairie is WorldWide FM. * The Prairie shares its name with the , a station wagon sold as the Stanza wagon in the United States. Bugs/Glitches *The Prairie's "Wide Mitter Exhausts" mods have an incorrect exhaust smoke position, as the exhaust fumes come out slightly in front of the exhaust pipe. This is due to this particular exhaust mod using the original exhaust smoke position and does not have its own re-position.Carcols.ymt: prairie_ext MNU_EXH5 misc_b VMT_EXHAUST chassis chassis VMCP_DEFAULT References Navigation }}de:Prairie (V) pt:Prairie es:Prairie pl:Prairie fr:Prairie‎ Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bollokan Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon